


We Make Sure Our Own Can Protect Themselves

by Miss_L



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prom Night, XD, does he?, he doesn't need a gun to be intimidating, my take on Coulson's daddy-skills really, poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his own way, Coulson would make a great dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make Sure Our Own Can Protect Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Blame angryangryowl, she dared me to write this down!

The young man rings the doorbell on one of the unassuming doors in this unassuming town. It’s number 17, and he’s here to pick up his date for the prom – the prettiest girl in school, and she’s agreed to go with _him._ He’s nervous, but a kindly-looking, unassuming man opens the door and smiles a tight smile. Sean calms down a little and comes inside, then shakes the father’s hand.

“Good evening, Mister Coulson, very nice to meet you.” The house is nice, homely. It has a woman’s touch, but from what Sean understands, there is no Mrs Coulson. Just him and Alexandra – Alex. The man looks him up and down a couple of times, then motions to the couch with the same tight smile as before. There is an expression in his kind eyes Sean can’t quite place. 

“People call me Phil,” Alex’ father finally says softly. He has a quiet, calm voice, good for relaxation CDs. _”Don’t_ call me that,” he cuts off suddenly, sharply, pitch never rising, and for the first time in his life, the boy feels real, crippling fear. Cold dread creeping up his spine and folding around his neck in a chokehold. Just like that, Coulson is back to his usual placid self. “She will be down in a moment.” 

He sits opposite Seas in a chair and doesn't speak another word. The youngster moves uneasily under his unwavering gaze, shooting looks at the stairs, listening for his date, not daring to speak or even breathe too loudly. Finally, there are footsteps on a landing – high heels clicking – and both men get up to watch a beautiful vision in soft lilac come down the stairs. Sean holds his breath, because she really is the most gorgeous creature he has ever beheld. Coulson breathes out and the crow’s feet around his eyes are briefly filled with moisture. The girl comes down the stairs, smiling shyly. 

Her father moves forward and holds out his hands. She puts her right in his left, and relinquishes her clutch into his other. Sean thinks Coulson is going to check for cigarettes, maybe, but instead the man puts a can of mace and something that looks suspiciously like a gun in her purse. He hands her the bag and kisses her softly on the temple. Alex squeezes his hand in answer.

“Now, Alexandra, sweetie, you have fun tonight,” he says, then looks straight at Sean. “And if anyone tries to hurt you, shoot them in the kneecaps, like I taught you.” The girl nods and kisses his weathered cheek. 

“Bye, dad. Be good without me.” He smiles back softly, then watches them walk out of the door to the car. Sean’s hands are shaking so badly, it takes him two tries to get his car-keys into the ignition.


End file.
